SongFiction!
by SoWhatever
Summary: Just a bunch ideas I'm putting in one place! It'll be a mix of pop, rock, and country, and my main pairings will be puzzleshipping, tendershipping, bronzeshipping, and puppyshipping, so that means YAOI! Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.
1. Don't Take the Boy

**SW: Hehe, I like this one.**

**Yugi: Why? It has a sad ending.**

**SW: You don't know that! It never really specifies what happens at the end of the song!**

**Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw. (Yep, I'm going to change the lyrics to match the storyline again!)**

**This one's puzzleshipping!**

* * *

_Yami's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little boy came to the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said "We can't leave him behind,  
Son, I know you don't want him to go but someday you'll change your mind."  
And Yami said, "Take Marik Ishtar, take Seto Kaiba, take my best friend Joe.  
Take anybody that you want as long as he don't go,  
Take anyone in the world,  
Daddy please, don't take the boy."_

Yami groaned as he saw a familiar form start towards him and his father. "Dad…does he really have to go?" He'd only met the boy once, but he could already tell that he got on his nerves.

"Now, Atem, there is no need to be rude. Prince Yugi is just visiting our palace and we must treat him with respect." Of course, there was a reason for Prince Yugi to be at the palace, Aknamkanon and Solomon had been talking and decided that to keep the peace between the country, his son and Solomon's grandson would marry. Yugi was brought along so that the two princes could become more familiar with each other.

"Hello, Prince Atem!" Yami held back a growl as the annoyingly happy voice carried to his ears. Not only that, but he hated it when anyone besides his father called him by his first name, he'd rather be called by his middle name, Yami.

Yugi skipped up to the father and son and bowed to the elder. "Hello, Pharaoh. You said we'd be fishing today?" He lifted his fishing pole a little higher.

"Yes, we'll be going to the Nile."

Yugi nodded happily and ran ahead, "Then let's go!"

Yami and his father followed behind at a slower pace. Yami glared at Yugi's back, but the seven-year-old boy didn't seem to notice it. Aknamkanon's mouth twitched as he relented his glare with a sigh and looked up to his father with a pleading stare. "Can't you have invited someone else? Someone I actually liked? Like Marik or my cousin, Seto? Or Joey?"

The Pharaoh chuckled and ruffled Yami's hair, much to his frustration. "Come on, Atem. He isn't that bad, why don't you catch up with him and get to know each other better?"

Even though it was in the form of a question, Yami knew he had no choice. Sighing, he ran ahead of his father to catch up to the energetic boy.

"Hey, Prince Yugi." Just because he had to talk to the boy, didn't mean that he had to sound happy about it.

"Hiya!" They walked in silence for a few minutes, and Yami was starting to find that Yugi's hyper, happy attitude was contagious. "You know, I've never actually gone fishing before."

Yami quirked an eyebrow at that. "Don't you live on an island country? How can you have never fished if you are surrounded by water?"

Yugi blushed and fidgeted, looking at Yami from the corner of his large eyes. "I don't know, Jii-chan never let me. Hey, Prince Atem-"

"Call me Yami."

"R-Right. Yami, why do you think we look so much alike?" Yugi was blushing and didn't meet Yami's eyes, instead fiddling with his fishing rod.

Yami pursed his lips, and thought about it for a minute. "We don't really look that much alike. I mean, I have red eyes and you have those pretty purple ones and you're cuter than me…" Yami trailed off and a blush flashed across his face as he realized what he had said. "I-I meant that to some people you would be cuter!"  
Yugi giggled and reached over to grab Yami's hand. "Well, I think you're more handsome than me."

Aknamkanon watched the entire scene with a small smile.

_Same old prince,  
Same sweet boy,  
Ten years down the road.  
He held him tight and kissed his lips  
In front of the dancers' show.  
Stranger came and pulled a sword,  
Grabbed him by the arm._

_Said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"  
And Yami said "Take my treasure, take my gold, take my palace guards  
Here's the pendant that my father gave me,  
Here's my Dia Diank,  
Mister give it a whirl,  
But please, don't take the boy."  
_

Yugi blushed as Yami hugged him from behind and buried his face in Yugi's neck. The man had pulled Yugi from his throne in the middle of the banquet and had dropped him onto his lap.

The man reached up and tilted Yugi's face towards him, pulling him into a kiss. Yugi gasped, and melted in Yami's arms as the man pushed his tongue past Yugi's opened mouth. Thoughts of how inappropriate this was faded, and the party around them disappeared.

Yami smirked into the kiss. Some of the dancers had been staring at his husband for a little longer than necessary and he needed to make sure that they understood that Yugi belonged to him. They had recently been married and Yami couldn't have been happier. He had had feelings for the little Japanese prince long before their engagement had been announced, and the two were in love by the time of the ceremony.

A woman's scream cut off their kiss and Yugi yelped as he was forcefully pulled from Yami's lap. A man had broken into the throne room and was now holding a sword to Yugi's throat. Yami growled and his stare turned hard as he took in the man holding his love.

Yugi whimpered and tried to pull away from the sharp edge on his neck, but that only caused him to lean into the man holding him, a position he did not, under any circumstances, want to be in. He felt a small drop of blood trail down his neck and he stared at Yami with wide eyes as the man made his demands.

"I want enough food to last a month, along with two of your fastest horses, and all the gold you have on."

The pharaoh looked around and found all of his personal guards were in a similar position to Yugi and it would take a few minutes for anyone to show up to help them. Yami stood, making sure to cover the sword he had strapped at his side. Most assumed that he was incompetent and couldn't handle himself, and that was probably exactly what that man was thinking.

Ignoring the protests from Yugi, of course he wouldn't want him to do anything that put him in danger, Yami stopped in front of the thief. He slowly moved his hands to his ears, taking off his earrings. "I will give you what you deserve if you release my beloved."

The entire court gasped as they saw Pharaoh Atem surrendering and tears fell from Yugi's eyes as Yami threw the earrings at the thief's feet, his bracelets and Dia Diank soon joining them. The man stared greedily at the jewels in front of him.

He pushed Yugi forward into Yami and took up the gold, stuffing it into his pockets. Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest, mumbling apologies, but he didn't have time for that. Someone had to get what they deserved. He gently pushed Yugi to sit down on the steps leading to the throne and turned back to the thief.

With a quick motion, Yami removed his sword from its sheath and leveled it at the stunned thief's throat. His crimson eyes flashed with anger as he stared down the criminal. "For your crimes against Egypt, you shall get what you deserve." Yugi covered his eyes with his hands as Yami brought his sword sideways before slicing it down to the stunned thief, where he fell to the floor, dead.

Yami turned to Yugi as reinforcements slowly overpowered the rest of the thief's group that had stormed the throne room and knelt in front of him. Yugi gave him a watery smile and he gently brought his hand to brush against the small wound that had been inflicted on his neck.

The boy winced, but let the pharaoh continue, wondering if he was still mad. Suddenly, Yugi was pulled into a hug and it was only when he felt Yami's body shaking did he realize that he wasn't mad, but scared.

"I thought he was going to kill you…I love you, Yugi."

"I love you, too, Yami."

_Same old prince,  
Same sweet boy,  
Five years down the road.  
There's gonna to be a little one and he says it's time to go.  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave,  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Yami hit his knees and there he prayed  
"Take the very breath you gave me,_

_Take the heart from my chest,  
I'll gladly take his place if you'll let me,  
Make this my last request,  
Take me out of this world,  
Ra, please, don't take the boy."  
_

Yami paced in front of the healer's room, one tense second away from biting his nails. It was going to be ok. Seto and Joey had used this spell before, everything had gone fine for them, so there was no reason to assume anything would go wrong with Yugi.

Eight months ago, Yami and Yugi had decided they wanted to start a family and had cast shadow spell that had allowed Yugi to conceive. They had gone through every up and down in the pregnancy together, but the day had finally come for Yugi to give birth.

He jerked and stared as the door to the infirmary opened, one of Isis' assistants stepping out and wringing his hands nervously as he bowed before the Pharaoh. "My king, I have news of your husband."

"Yes? What is it?"

The servant paused for a moment and Yami felt a trickle of dread crawl down his spine and fester in his stomach. "You have a beautiful baby boy. A healthy heir. However, King Yugi…"

"Is something wrong?" Even before he answered, Yami knew the answer and he gritted his teeth against the tears that pricked his eyes.

"He is losing too much blood. Healer Isis is doing her best, of course, but there is a chance that your husband won't make it." The assistant bowed and hastily left, returning to the infirmary.

Falling to his knees, Yami bent his head in prayer. "Ra, Isis, Bes, Tawaret, please, if I have ever done anything in my reign of Pharaoh that would allow you to grant me a wish, hear this one. Even if I have to sacrifice my own soul to save Yugi's life, spare him from death. Let him see his boy grow to be strong. Please. My father taught me that a Pharaoh need never beg, but that is exactly what I am doing now, if only you won't let Yugi die."

Another servant came out of the infirmary, and Yami rose from his knees to see if there was good news, but his emotionless face gave nothing away. "My Pharaoh, your husband…"

_Yami's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old…_

* * *

**SW: So that's my first installment in my new song fiction thingie. It's not really a story, but just a way to get all these ideas out of my head and onto to paper, well, not really paper, but you get it. The songs are going to be a mix of pop, rock, and country, so you don't really have to worry about knowing any songs, there will have to be at least ONE that you know.**

**Malik: How many more ideas do you have?**

**SW: *shrug* Dunno. Twenty or so.**

**Yugi: Twenty?!**

**Review please! (And I'll take requests! If I like them enough I might add them to my list!)**


	2. Just the Way I'm Not

**SW: HOLY CRAP! It's been a month since I updated this! I'm sorry!**

**Marik: We all hate you.**

**SW: -.-" Okay, so I really like the band that sings this song. I'm pretty sure I'm right on the edge of being obsessed. (Oh, and FYI, each of my 'chapters' is a new one-shot, so don't expect any continuation)**

**Ryou: I like this band too!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Just the Way I'm Not by All Time Low.**

**Thank you to JapanT'sTheName (Thank you so much for review! I'm really glad you liked it! And, I know right? My attention span is like a minute long before I-Hey look! A plot bunny!) for reviewing Don't Take the Boy!**

**Enjoy!**

**This one is a mix of puppy- and bronze-shipping, with slight puzzleshipping.**

**((((((LINE))))))**

_I'm picking you up at seven. We're going to the North Shore._

That had been the text Marik had sent to Malik and the younger was still trying to decipher what it meant. The last time they had seen each other, they had gotten into a huge fight and Malik had thought it was over. In fact, Marik seemed to be avoiding Malik and he had been sure that Marik never wanted to see his face again.

But then he had gotten that text, and now he had to decide if he wanted to take the chance of getting together with Marik again. The doorbell rang and Malik thought about just not answering it.

"I know you're in there, Malik! Your car's in the driveway." Marik's voice drifted through the doorway, unforgiving and unrelenting.

Sighing and running a hand over his face, he yelled upstairs to his sister as he grabbed his jacket. "I'm going out, Isis! Don't know when I'll be back!"

"Don't do anything stupid!" Malik rolled his eyes as he yanked open the door to their house and stepped outside, closing the door behind him and looking at Marik.

Marik smirked at Malik, before grabbing his wrist and pulling him over the car. "C'mon. We don't want to waste our chance."

"Our chance for what?" Malik didn't get an answer, and was pushed into the passenger side of the car parked right next to his own. Marik slid into the seat next to him and started up the car, speeding out of the driveway and into the street.

Thirty minutes later and they were parked on the edge of a cliff, sitting on the hood of Marik's car. The sun was setting and Marik had his arm wrapped around Malik's waist. All in all, it was a pretty romantic picture, but Malik had to struggle to keep from laughing about it. "What's all this for?"

"What? Can't a man have a nice, quiet evening with his lover?"

Malik didn't even have to look to see the smirk on Marik's face. "Since when do you like nice and quiet?" Even though he was practically glowing from the fact that Marik still wanted to be together with him, it didn't mean he was expecting the man to change. "Seriously, this is like a bad romance novel."

Marik rolled on top of Malik, blocking his view of the sunset. "And what always happens at the end of a bad romance novel?" He didn't give Malik time to answer, leaning down to steal a quick kiss before answering himself. "The main characters always have sex."

"That makes no sense. You are completely crazy!" Malik laughed and squirmed as Marik puckered up again, leaning in slowly. "Stop acting so cheesy! It's weird!" He twisted and turned, avoiding Marik's over-pursed lips.

Seeing a small opening, Marik swooped in, pulling Malik into a deep kiss. Both of their eyes closed as they moved against each other, Malik's arms reaching up to wrap around Marik's neck.

The two stayed like that for a while, kissing on the hood of Marik's car, until the sun was long gone from the sky. When Malik started to shiver as the cool metal of the car seeped through his shirt, Marik slid off him. Malik followed, letting Marik lead him to the around the car. They quickly climbed in backseat and resumed their dance of tongues, unneeded clothes being lost in the process.

**((((((LINE))))))**

"I don't like him, Yugi."

"Oh, c'mon, Joey! He's our friend!" Yugi looked up at Joey with wide, pleading eyes, before turning back to the hallway filled with students to search for his boyfriend.

Joey crossed his arms and scowled, glaring at the ground in front of him. "All he ever does is insult me. It's getting on my nerves."

The smaller of the two had to resist rolling his eyes. "Please, Joey, Seto really isn't that bad."

"Yes, yes he is."

"Glad to know I'm appreciated, mutt." Joey let his head fall back with a groan before he turned to face Seto, who had walked up to the two friends with Yami.

Joey glared at the man, not noticing Yami as he came over to Yugi, giving him a kiss. "I'm not a dog, money bags."

"Don't start." Yami cast an annoyed look over at the two of them. "Yugi and I are heading off to Burger World." Yugi's face lit up at the mention of his favorite fast food place. "If you can go thirty minutes without fighting, you're welcome to join us."

Joey scowled and rolled his eyes, before storming off in the opposite direction. He loved the food at Burger World, but if it meant he had to sit around and have a polite conversation with Seto, then he'd just have to find something to eat at home.

Seto, Yugi, and Yami all watched Joey storm off. "Wow…" Even Yugi seemed shocked. "I've never seen Joey refuse an offer of food before." Seto nodded and followed after Joey, meaning to find out what was wrong.

"Don't do anything stupid, Seto!" Yami called after his cousin, before turning around with Yugi and starting towards the entrance of the school.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Sure, Yugi knew that the two had feelings for each other, but they were both so stubborn that he wondered if they would ever get together.

Yami nodded almost immediately, a smirk growing on his face. "Seto wouldn't let anything happen to Joey, he's his favorite enemy."

Holding back a giggle, Yugi nodded, instantly reassured. "And Seto is Joey's most hated friend."

"Don't worry, Aibou, they'll find a way to work it out." This time Yugi did giggle, and Yami gave Yugi a quick peck on the cheek before they continued to make their way to Burger World.

Meanwhile, Joey was still storming through the hallway, though at a much slower pace, making his way to the back door of the school. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled wryly when he felt the familiar hurt he got whenever he thought of Seto. "Is this even worth it?" Joey's heart panged again, and he shook his head as if that would get rid of the idea that him and Seto could ever work. It seemed like their jagged and broken relationship would never balance out.

"Is what worth it, mutt?"

He groaned at the way his heart skipped, but let Seto think what he wanted about the exasperated noise. "What do you want, Kaiba?"

Joey didn't turn around, but he could hear the smirk in Seto's voice when he answered. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Why would I want to see someone I hate?" He felt a hand grip his shoulder and he was turned around, forced to stare into piercing blue eyes. Eyes that never showed anything, that were never pleased with him no matter what he did.

He was still stuck on that depressing thought when he felt something soft on his lips. His own eyes widened as he stared into blue ones that were suddenly a lot closer. Seto opened his mouth to let his tongue sweep over Joey's lips, never once breaking eye contact.

Joey opened his mouth slightly, finally letting his eyes close and thinking to himself that this wasn't really happening but he might as well enjoy it. He welcomed the tongue that entered his mouth, tangling it with his own, before reaching up with his arms to wrap them around Seto's neck.

They pulled apart reluctantly, neither wanting to let the other go. Joey was panting heavily as he looked up at Seto, his eyes half-lidded. "What the hell, Seto?" He was still wrapping his mind around the fact that the man whose heart was shut off to the entire world had just kissed him.

The man smirked, wrapping an arm around Joey's waist and guiding him out of the building and around the side, where his limo was waiting. "You said my name."

He stuttered, almost stumbling as he let Seto lead him away from the school. "What? Oh, I meant-but you just-and then we-"

"I liked it." He cut off any more fumbling by Joey with that sentence, looking at him in a way that made a ball of fire grow in the blonde's stomach. "C'mon, pup, we're going to my house."

If Joey minded the use of the nickname, he didn't mention it as he scrambled into the backseat of the limo.

**((((((LINE))))))**

Malik yelled in frustration as he slammed the door to his house, storming into the kitchen, where Isis watched him enter with an amused expression. "What happened this time?" Malik didn't answer, but plopped himself down in a kitchen and let his head fall into his hands. She shook her head lightly and spooned some stew into a bowl to give to Malik. She set it in front of him and took the seat across from him, waiting patiently for the story she knew would come out. Nothing ever changed those two and nothing ever would.

"Ra, Marik is such a pervert."

Isis sighed and smiled lightly. "But would you want him any other way?" As much as she hated to admit it, it was obvious that the two blondes cared for each other, and who was she to stand in their way?  
"I'm sorry, what?" Malik was blinking at her in confusion, either because he didn't understand or because it sounded like his sister might be trying to get Malik and Marik to make up, but most likely it was because of both.

"Yes, Marik is a little perverted." Malik rolled his eyes. "Okay, more than a little, but can you imagine having a relationship with him if he didn't act the way acted? If, Ra forbid, he was normal?"

Malik sank in his chair as he thought over the words, a pout growing on his face even though he didn't seem aware of it. "No…"

"You like Marik just the way he isn't normal, and he likes…whatever he likes about you." There was a mischievous glint in Isis' eyes as she stood up and made her way to her bedroom.

"Isis!" Malik stood up to chase after, but the doorbell rang. He walked in the opposite direction his sister had left in, calling over his shoulder. "You are so dead, Sister!" He opened the door, staring in shock at the man leaning against the wall in front of the door with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Marik?"

"Sorry." That was all he said before he stepped into the house, pulling Malik into a passionate kiss.

An hour later, and Malik was lying on top Marik on his bed, completely naked and smiling happily. His mind wandered to what Isis had said before and he lifted his chin to look at Marik. "What do you like about me?"

Marik opened one eye, looking at the lilac ones staring back at him, before he sighed. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Dunno." Malik shrugged and rolled off Marik so that they were lying side by side. "I guess I like you because you aren't the least bit sane, but…"

"You're not exactly sane either." Marik opened his eyes fully and smirked over at the younger. "I like you just the way you're not. Who needs sanity when you're…" he placed a kiss on the Malik's neck, "foolish…" another on the corner of his eye, "young…" before finally letting their lips meet. "and in love." Malik obviously had no idea how much he had changed him.

The boy blushed and Marik resisted the urge to kiss him silly. "Thanks." Malik didn't even know what love could – did – do to them, but Marik wasn't about to spell it out. He had already said the 'L' word once, and he wasn't about to repeat it anytime soon.

Malik rolled his eyes as if he knew exactly what was going through Marik's head. For all the man was brash and reckless, the minute he was 'feeling' too much, they broke apart. It was like their relationship was made of glass. He closed his eyes and curled up into Marik, almost smirking as the man stiffened at the affectionate gesture. Malik sighed and let his eyes close, drifting off to sleep and thanking whoever gave him someone who was his complete opposite, but fit him perfectly.

**((((((LINE))))))**

Yugi stared in amusement at the couple across from him, who were arguing over how much Joey could order. He turned to his boyfriend, who was watching with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't they say they were going out now?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't that mean they should stop fighting?"

Yami smirked as he stared across the table at Joey and Seto. "I think it's their way of showing they care." He wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Seto. You're causing a scene."

The man either didn't hear his cousin, or was completely ignoring him, because his argument with Joey never ceased, in fact, it seemed to grow louder. Yami sighed and shook his head.

Placing a hand over his mouth to hide a small giggle, Yugi leaned into Yami, still watching the argument. "Do think they'll ever change?"

"Aibou, if there ever comes a time when Joey and Seto aren't arguing, then you can throw me in the madhouse." Yami rolled his eyes when the fighting suddenly stopped as Seto pulled Joey into a rough kiss. "Unless they're making out, of course."

The two were completely oblivious to the world, and the fact that Yugi and Yami were discussing their relationship. "What do you think they see in each other, Yami? I mean, it's obvious they're attracted to one another, but love takes more than that."

"You know Seto's pretty famous in the business world, right, Aibou?" Yugi nodded, but his face still showed confusion and Yami chuckled, nuzzling his boyfriend on the nose. "I think that Seto likes that Joey doesn't care about his money, in fact, if what you told me is right, Joey hated him for it at first."

Yugi's mouth formed a small 'o' and Yami could see it clicking together in his head. "I get it. Seto likes the way Joey isn't a gold digger, and Joey likes the way Seto isn't all shallow…" His nose wrinkled a little. "I think. Does that make any sense?"

"Not at all." Yami smirked and slipped a few bills onto the table before sliding out of the booth with Yugi in tow. "Let's go, Aibou. I don't think they really need our company."

The younger nodded and followed Yami to the front of the restaurant, only looking back once to make sure his friend was alright before leaving.

"They left?" Joey mumbled against Seto's lips half an hour later, only just noticing that his best friend wasn't in the seat across from him anymore.

Seto chuckled and turned his head to bite harshly on the lobe of Joey's ear before sucking at it. "They left a while ago, pup."

Joey rolled his eyes and shoved Seto away, trying to get a hold of his hormones. "You will never change."

Seto didn't answer, except to pull Joey into another quick, smoldering kiss, and leave the booth after paying for the meal they hadn't taken the time to eat.

Blinking for a few seconds as his body came back down from the rush the kiss had sent him on, Joey scrambled to follow. "Yo, Seto, wait up!"

Seto didn't stop, but he slowed down just enough so that it wouldn't be noticeable and Joey could catch up. After Joey matched his stride, they walked on in silence toward Seto's mansion, which was just a block away. Seto's mind wandered to what he had heard Yugi say before he left.

"I like you just the way you aren't, and you like me just the way I'm not."

Joey looked at him funny for a moment, but shrugged it off, and kept walking with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what Seto meant, but that didn't mean it didn't warm him from head to toe. "Sometimes you are so confusing."

"Shut up, pup."

**((((((LINE))))))**

**SW: Woo!  
Malik: Kinda cheesy.**

**SW: Okay, so I tried a new way of writing song fiction, without using the lyrics at all. Of course, if you know the song, you'll be able to spot the parts where I put lyrics in the story. But then again…it's probably really obvious.**

**Ryou: Hope you liked it!**

**SW: Yep, until next time!**

**Please review?**


End file.
